Peter Pan
by the-acolyte
Summary: what if Blank is Peter Pan? mmmm... juz read to find out :) BlankxGarnet


Chapter 1

****Blank's POV****

  
She was a most beautiful creature with a soft body and smooth curves. As a date, she was a wonderful companion. Her conversation had been lively and intelligent. The lady was cultured and well manner. 

However, the time had come for the real question, did she still believe in magic. Had she grown up so much that she could no longer see the wonders of a magical land? Did she still believe in Peter Pan and Tinkerbell? After a fulfilling five course dinner, I decided that I had to make my move.

  


"My lady, would you like to take our coffee out on the deck?"

  


She looked at me with a weird look, but responded in kind.  
  


"Yes, my prince. Please let us proceed to the deck."

  


I grinned. As we walked out to the deck, a waiter walked behind us and carried our drinks to a new table. We walked directly to the deck railing and took in the breathtaking view. 

Below us, the cliff plunged for over two hundred and fifty feet. I took a deep breath and popped the questions.  


"My lady, do you believe in magic?"  


"What do you mean, dear sir?" she answered.  


"Do you believe in Peter Pan?"  


She laughed. It was the laugh that spoke volumes about who she was. It was a laugh of a little girl who was so excited with life that everything was wonderful.  
  


"If you only knew, I used to stay awake at night and stare out into the night skies looking for a shadow that might be Peter Pan. My parents used to get so mad at me."  


She laughed again.  


"Well my lady, do I have a surprise for you."  
  


"I hate to tell you but if you are thinking of going to see a Peter Pan movie now, then my dear sir I am afraid that you will be disappointed. All the local theaters are closed by this time."  
  


I smiled big.  


"No, my lady. My surprise is not a trip to the theater."  


She watched me closely as I put my hand into my pant's pocket. 

When I pulled out a small cloth bag with a drawstring, I knew that I had her attention. Slowly, I dumped a dozen shiny golden flakes into my hands. She stared at me like I had lost my mind. As I carefully divided them up into two piles, her dark eyes watched attentively.  


"Do you believe?" I asked.  


She laughed her funny laugh and spoke up in a clear and confident voice.  
  


"My dear prince, you lead the way and I will follow. For where ever thou art, there my heart will be also."  


This time I was the one to laugh. The lady was trusting me. She did not know what I was going to do, but she trusted me. In one quick movement, I dump half of the gold flakes into her perfectly style hair. 

In the next instant, I dumped the rest of the flakes in my own hair. 

At first, I saw a fire in those eyes that I had not seen in a long time. 

After a moment, the fire disappeared and was replaced with a deep hysterical laughter. Finally, she turned to me.  


"Okay Mr. Peter Pan, what now?"  


"We fly," I said.  


I watched her eyes. At first, those beautiful dark eyes took on a deep pondering look as she digested my words. In a moment, a conclusion came to her mind, and her eyes danced.  


"Oh you Romeo you. You didn't do what I think you did, did you?"  


She listened intently for the sounds of the helicopter that would no doubt fly them all over the city. She looked at my smiling face and turning to the other side and listened. Finally she returned her glance to me. A look of confusion filled her eyes.  


"Where is your trusty stead tonight, my dearest knight?"  
  


"Oh no, you don't understand we are going to really fly."  
  


I laughed again as she looked at me like I had lost my mind. I put my hand out toward her.  
  


"Take my hand, my lady."  


She put her hand into my hand and locked her eyes with mine. I could feel the exchange of emotions between us. Those dark eyes glowing in the warm moonlight made me feel so special. As I gently pulled on the lady's hand, her feet started to drift off the deck. At first, she didn't notice. When she looked down to see her feet floating, her eyes changed to a mixture of fear and surprise. It was as if she could not decide whether she wanted to cry, scream, or laugh.  


"I ... I don't understand," she said.  


I smiled. I looked around to make sure that no one was watching.  


"Let's go my lady."  
  


Taking a deep breath, we leaped into the air. Stretching our body into a horizontal position, the warm air held our bodies in midair. With a push, we climbed into the clouds. Her hand squeezed mine when she saw the land below us start to disappear. I sensed her fear and pulled us onto a small white cloud. Pulling her close, I held her in my embrace and let her feel my strength.  
  


"Don't worry Garnet."  


"We were flying, weren't we?"  


"Yes, my lady. We were flying and still are."  


I laughed. She eased her grip on my arms. Looking around, she tested the air under her feet. It was firm and secure. A grin came to her face. I could tell that she was relaxing.  


"Oh my lord, my prince of things that I do not understand. What can we do in this magic place?"  


"My precious and most adorable lady, with the star-dust in your hair, you can do anything that your heart desires. Watch this."  


I slowly separated myself from her. She reluctantly released me from her grip. I ran across the sky and jumped up and did half dozen somersaults into the air before flying back to another small cloud. I yelled across the vast sky between us.  


"Garnet, come here!"  


"Oh c'mon,Mr. Peter Pan, I don't know how this world works," she yelled back.  


"Just push up to go upward and push down to go down."  


She looked at me and took a small step. It was a small push upward. It was such a little push that she barely moved. She tried again much harder this time and flew up fifty feet into the air.  
  


"Help!!!" she cried out.  


I burst into a belly laugh that made me fall backward onto the cloud. After I caught my breath, I found myself sitting with my butt stuck in the cloud and my feet thrashing in the air. 

In a moment, Garnet realized that she had not been harmed. She stood and put her hands on her hips. With a look of vengeance, she pushed off again and headed right for me. 

With a little spring, I pushed upward. She continued past me, and disappeared inside my cloud. Again, I broke into a belly laugh and watched as her head poked out of the cloud. The disembodied head was angry and talking.  


"So… you think you are so cute. You just wait."  


I could do nothing but continue to laugh. She looked so funny. Climbing out of the cloud, Garnet pushed herself into the open air. She made a fast bank, then a straight away run and slipped into an inverted loop.

I could hear her yells fill the sky. The yells had changed from a cry for help to a cry of glee. I watched her turn, spin, dive, and flip. She was a magnificence creature with curves of a goddess and the smile of a beauty queen. 

It was clear that she was having fun. She had no stress from her everyday chores. She was free to do anything that she wanted. She had switched to the magic side. 

I suddenly realized that I could no longer see my lady of wonder. I stood on my cloud and leaped into the air. I called out to her in a concerned cry.  


"My lady? Garnet? Where are you?"  


I waited. There was no answer. Again, I yelled across the sky, and felt a pang of concern.  


"What if she has hurt herself?" I thought.  


Just as I was about to fly up, I felt two slender arms reach from behind to grab me around the waist. She leaned her head against my ear. I could feel her pulling me against her body.  


"Did you miss me?" she whispered in my ear.  


When I turned around to respond, she was gone.  


"Oh..so you want to play hide-n-seek, huh?"  


I heard a giggle in the clouds above me. I leaped into the air and started the chase. I drove myself as fast as I could to the spot where the laughter had been. When I arrived, there was no one there. I heard laughter again erupt from faraway spot.  


"You can't find me," her voice sounded out.  


This time, I knew right where she was and charged full speed into a horseshoe shaped cloud. As I entered the cloud, I saw her try to slip out of the cloud's far side. Instinctively, I altered my course to intercept her. I was not disappointed. As I came out of the cloud, I saw her heading south. She was flying full speed. I joined the chase. 

Increasing my speed, I saw her peeking over her shoulder with the biggest grin on her face. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement.   


She took a hard right turn and threw herself into a high G turn. It took all of my skill to keep the turn. When we came out of the turn, she did an upward loop and disappeared behind a large cumulus cloud. 

By the time I slowed myself, she was gone. She was good.  


I stood between the clouds. Putting my hand across the top of my eyes, I searched the sky. There was no sign of her. I was exhausted. 

Even though I knew that it would be a lot of fun to catch her, I did not want to chase her all night.  
  


"I give up Garnet!!!" I yelled into the clouds. "I give up."  
  


I saw her pop out of cloud just five feet away from me. Her entire face was a smile, glowing with excitement. I had never seen her this way before, but I knew that I liked it. Slowly she sashayed toward me.  


"You give up too easily, I see" she said. "I am suppose to hide, and you are suppose to come find me. You didn't come find me."  


"Well, you could have made it easier," I said as I strained to catch my breath.  


"Then, what would be the fun of that. Anyway, I don't ever make it easy," she said.  


"Want to go to some place special?" I asked her.  
  


"Somewhere more special than this?"  


"Yes, it is a paradise of wonder and delight," I answered.  
  


"Really?. Let's go. Oh please, can we go now? Let the wind take us and fly to this place of wonder and delight."  


"Take my hand, my lady."  
  


With a girlish look on her face, my lady placed her hand in mine again. She waited expectantly. She was like a child who had been told that she was going to the candy store. I laughed.  


Leading the way, I changed our direction. She never left my side. As I turned, so did she. We flew with one mind leaving the white clouds behind for the clear skies. 

It was a sight of most extraordinary beauty with a blue sea from horizon to horizon. The moon directed our path with its tropical rays of light. 

As we neared my special place, we dropped lower.  


She was the first to spot the distant island. It was just a speck of darkness among the waves.  


"Oh …Blank, is that the paradise? Is this the special place that you spoke of?"  


"Yes my lady," I answered. "That is my world. It is our destination."  


Garnet's eyes grew larger. Excitement was no longer a spark but had evolved into a full forest fire.  


"Oh my lord, can we speed the pace, for I so much want to see your world?"  


Without waiting for an answer, she increased her speed. She put her hands close to her side and forced her chin forward like a speed skier. 

Matching her form, I felt the wind slide over my body.  
When we arrived on the island, we landed on a white sandy beach. 

Standing in awe, we heard the gently breeze start to sing my lady's name. The waves lapped against the beach to provide the rhythm. The crickets joined together in song and provided the melody.  
  


My lady stood and listened to how the sounds merged together. Her face was focused and concentrated on each note. When she realized that the island was singing her song, she smiled. The longer that she listened to the song of the mystic woman, the more the song seemed to take over her mind. She felt a sense of overwhelming euphoria.  


"Uhh..Garnet? would you like to dance with me?" I asked.  


She never said a word, but the look in her eyes told me all that I needed to know. It was a look that would make men lay down their lives. It was a look of rapture. Without another word, my arms encircled her waist and pull her next to me. She responded by putting her arms around my neck and looking directly into my eyes. 

Those bedroom eyes drove me crazy with desire. I had never known a woman to look as beautiful as her.  


We started to perform the dance of the gods. An unspoken power drew the island animals to the edges of the forest to watch. It was with the grace of the swan that we executed our well placed steps. 

Holding our bodies close, we started the twirls of the dance. With my hands held tightly against hers, we started to spin faster. Slowly, we rose allowing a thin layer of air to build under our feet.  


The emotions became stronger and took over more of our minds and bodies. The faster the spin, the more the background blurred. Soon we were spinning so fast that we were only a blur of light to the spectators below. 

As the dance slowed to an end, we found ourselves fifteen feet above the ground holding each other tightly in a lover's embrace.  


With the sound of the lady's song below us and the moonlight above us, the moment was magical. Our glimmering lips were so close that I felt each of her tiny breaths. I tilted my head ever so slightly to the side. Her seductive eyes never wavered. She held that intimate eye contact as only a passionate lover could. In the next moment, the island became silent. I kissed my lady.  


It was the most tender kiss that I had ever experienced in my life. 

Her lips were smooth, soft and sensational. Just a touch filled me with ecstasy. It was a heaven that I never wanted to leave. I let myself sink into the pleasures of her lips. 

I barely notice that she had started the spin again. This time it was a very slow spin. I laughed to myself.  


The animals below watched us making love in the tropical sky with only the moonlight and our passion to guide us. 

It was a soft and gentle pleasure created out of innocence. The excitement rose out of our kisses and tender touches to fill the magical sky. 

I held her in my arms and loved her through out the night. Her pleasure was mine, and the night covered us both.  


After several hours, we allowed ourselves to float down to the beach. 

We held each other under the moonlight and watched the dolphins play in the open sea. They jumped like children on the first summer day.  


"Thank you Garnet ," I said.  


I kissed her softly on the cheek.  
  


As I looked closer, I saw that she was sound asleep. I smiled and held her for a couple more hours. 

When it was almost dawn, I scooped up my sleeping beauty and started the trip home. She snuggled to my chest and slept in my arms the entire journey. I landed on her window balcony and silently slid through the French doors. Gently I laid her down in her queen size bed.  


"Good night my love," I whispered to the sleeping form.  


She was indeed a creature of extraordinary beauty. Seeing the golden flakes still in her hair, I remember how upset she had been when I had first dumped them on her. I laughed to myself. I watched as the flakes slowly disappeared into her hair and smiled.  
  


"Now my lady, we will always be close. You will see me in the heavens and smile. You will see me in the water and laugh. For after tonight, we will always be together. We will always share this point in time."

Author's notes:

Ok..what do you think about it? I think its stupid! Lolz! :D anyway..reviews will be very much appreciated. 


End file.
